Checkout
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Everyone needed to grocery shop, she supposed. It was just particularly hilarious when a member of the most feared stable in the WWE was caught doing so. RollinsKaitlyn, requested by mulhollanddrivee, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: Everyone needed to grocery shop, she supposed. It was just particularly hilarious when a member of the most feared stable in the WWE was caught doing so. RollinsKaitlyn, requested by mulhollanddrivee, oneshot**_

_Okay, peeps! I have been meaning to write for this pairing for the longest time, so getting a request for them was perfect. It got the creative juices flowing and then...well, this is from that. Even though this is...well, I don't know. An admittedly odd and goofy plotline. But I had so much fun writing it. I do hope that all you amazing RollinsKaitlyn fans out there like this. I've seen some awesome portrayals of their relationship - especially from authors like __**mulhollanddrivee**__, who requested this little thing - so yeah. Please enjoy! I hope you like! This definitely won't be the last I write of this pair! _

* * *

**Checkout**

* * *

The Shield were supposed to be feared.

Every Superstar and Diva knew this, and Kaitlyn was no different. Every time they were around, people stepped back and took notice. Every minute next to them was incredibly tense, pulled taut like a guitar string moments from snapping.

So, in situations such as this, Kaitlyn found herself fighting laughter.

In all reality, she had never been in such a situation as this, but she figured if she had been before, she might have had all of the issues.

_All of them._

She found herself thinking of all the times the Shield's music hit and they made their way to the ring - slow and confident at times, quick and unpredictable at others. Everyone in the crowd as well as every Superstar in the arena took them seriously, considered them the largest of threats. They had taken down the likes of The Undertaker, Mark Henry, Ryback... Of course the natural reaction would be to take notice of their great skill and impeccable planning. They were like an organized pack of dogs, mauling whoever was in their path and picking their teeth with the bones leftover from the assault.

As Seth Rollins eyed a ribeye in the meat section of the local grocery store, Kaitlyn couldn't help but snicker at the irony.

She had arrived here alone, eager to grab a few items to stock the hotel room she and AJ shared. In the middle of putting a few packs of instant chocolate pudding into the small basket she held on one arm, she had seen him.

The leanest member of the Shield, waltzing into the grocery store as if trying to be as discreet as possible.

Kaitlyn had been not-so-discreetly stalking him since then.

It had taken everything she had in her to not take a picture of him and post it on Twitter it to everyone who would want to look. She wasn't sure if Vince would be happy if she single-handedly ruined the image of one of the people who was supposed to be feared beyond all reason.

She found herself thinking that she never thought that seeing someone do something so mundane would be so _hilarious_, but it was. It totally was.

Seth walked through the aisles, pushing the buggy in front of him. He casually leaned his forearms on the handlebar, and Kaitlyn may or may not have taken the opportunity to check out the view. Hey, she was only human, after all.

The two-toned Diva was surprised that no one had stopped him yet. He was rather well-known, being on television every week would do that. She had signed two autographs since she got here - one from a young girl who loved her for beating up AJ and another from a bespectacled man who gave her a hug that lingered a bit too long to be comfortable.

However, she did know that the grocery store she was in was in a rather out-of-the-way place in town. The city - if she could even call it that - that they were in was one of the smallest she'd ever been in. So it's not like they were in New York or some place equally as populated.

Kaitlyn crept down the aisle, following Seth from a distance that was far enough she wasn't spotted but close enough that she could see what he was doing. She had long since picked up everything she needed, but this treat was just too hard to pass up.

Seth moved his way down the aisle to the produce section. He looked to be contemplating something serious before moving his hand to grasp one of the cantaloupes that were sitting in a large mass in one of the oversized cardboard boxes.

Okay, that was _it_. Kaitlyn couldn't help herself. This was just _too_ good.

She moved out from her position and strolled up as casually and quietly as she could. She waited until she was directly behind the cantaloupe-holding member of the Shield, before she made her presence known.

"Are your melons ripe?"

She saw Seth's back tense the tiniest amount before he addressed her, "How long have you been wanting to get that one out?"

"Just a few seconds," she commented dryly. "I have no impulse control."

His back was still to her, but she could hear his chuckle. "I see."

Kaitlyn wasn't sure why she was still talking, or why she had decided to approach him against her better judgement - maybe it was because he was without the presence of Ambrose and Reigns or maybe it was something else, but she didn't focus on it too long, because the next comment was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "So do you always do the grocery shopping for your boyfriends?"

"I'm seeing what you mean," he said softly, but not without humor, "about not having impulse control."

He put the cantaloupe in the buggy and moved on, Kaitlyn behind him.

"Sorry," she said, self-consciousness coming in. "It's just kind of a novelty, is all. Seeing you _grocery shop, _of all things."

Seth turned around for the first time and looked at her. She had to fight a sharp inhalation of breath. She'd never been this close to him before, and that in and of itself was striking.

His lips quirked in a smile. "I can see why it would be funny," he admitted. "Sure."

Seth walked ahead of her, quietly looking over all of the options around him. He would stop here and there, pick up something, look at it as if had all of the answers to the universe, and then put it back more than half of the time. He was, Kaitlyn realized, very picky about his produce.

"So you're going to outright follow me now?" he asked, sliding a few potatoes into the plastic bag provided.

Kaitlyn had it in her to want to reply with something cheeky - about enjoying the view, perhaps - but she didn't. She only said, "Yup."

Seth turned to look at her for a moment, seeming to want to say something but not knowing what. He glanced down at the basket she held on her arm, filled almost to the brim with junk food - the instant pudding from before, Pop Tarts, cereal, instant mashed potatoes, a bag of Reese's - and eyed it with a peculiar sort of disdain.

"And here I thought all Divas were skittish when it came to junk food," he commented idly, but the undercurrent of amusement was overt.

"You obviously haven't been around me and AJ much," she replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

Seth stared at her for a moment, looking to be at war with himself for the briefest of seconds. Kaitlyn could only imagine what he was thinking - well, until he voiced it.

"Let me cook for you."

If Kaitlyn had been drinking anything, certainly she would have spit it out in shock.

It took her a while to respond. And when she did, it was hardly with anything important. "...what?"

The two-toned Superstar looked at her and smiled - _Breath equals gone,_ Kaitlyn thought as she tried not to stare too hard - before pushing his buggy, which was now filled with different kinds of vegetables, fruit, and other things that were not as horrid as what she had accumulated, to the checkout aisle.

"If that," he said, nodding his head down at the basket on her arm, "is what you've been living off of...well, I really need to fix that. It's my duty."

"I thought your duty was to kick the shit out of people."

And then Seth did something remarkable - he threw his head back and _laughed_. The deep, rich sound caused her stomach to knot in the most strangely pleasant way. She found herself smiling along with him, smug that she had made one of the members of the Shield laugh. And even more happy that it was _him_ doing the laughing.

"Nicely put," he said, smiling fully at her.

_Damn, boy, _Kaitlyn thought, finding herself shamelessly staring at him as he grinned. _I like your face._

"What time?" he asked, the tone one that suggested he had asked the question before, but she was too distracted - rightfully so, in her opinion - to reply the first time.

"Uh..." she trailed off. "Whenever."

"Thank you for your specificity."

Kaitlyn had the urge to punch his shoulder playfully, but she reeled it in. "Jerk," she opted to say instead. Then, "I'm free at eight."

"It's a date," he said, nonchalantly, walking ahead of her; however, there was a glint to his eyes that suggested he was looking forward to it.

"It's a date," she repeated, smiling.

* * *

Ironically enough, that night Seth burned everything he cooked, and his resulting freak out was so adorable and insane that it had Kaitlyn laughing so hard her sides hurt.

It was the most fun she'd had in ages.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
